Another Love
by GhitaCahya
Summary: Sasuke tega meninggalkan Sakura hanya demi gadis yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata rela memutuskan tali persahabatannya dengan Sakura demi Sasuke yang ia kira cinta pertamanya/ SasuSaku and other pairing. [Mohon maaf untuk yg sudah menunggu cerita ini. Cerita Dihapus dan dilanjut di Wattpad] wattpad @gitacnd
Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto
Rate:  
T  
Genre:  
Romance, Drama  
AU, OOC, typo, etc.

~ Present ~  
Another Love

Summary: Sasuke tega meninggalkan Sakura hanya demi gadis yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya, Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata rela memutuskan tali persahabatannya dengan Sakura demi Sasuke yang ia kira cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami ingin menjodohkan kau dengan gadis hyuga itu." Ucap pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk diatas sofa milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke memijat keningnya pelan.

"Apa maksud ayah? Ayah tahu, kan? Aku sudah memiliki Sakura." Jawabnya kesal ketika ia dijodohkan begitu saja dengan gadis yang tidak ia cintai.

"Kami tahu, Sasuke! Tapi gadis itu tidak tahu asal usulnya dari mana. Ia bahkan tidak punya keluarga sama sekali. Sedangkan Hinata adalah gadis keturunan Hyuga, yang pasti akan sangat cocok bila ia bersamamu." Ucap Fugaku, sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa putra bungsunya itu sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan sering sekali mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Ibu.." Sasuke melirik kearah ibunya, Mikoto.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, tapi ucapan ayahmu itu benar." Ucap Mikoto sambil memandang sendu kearah putra bungsunya itu.

Mikoto sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura yang selalu datang kerumahnya, membantunya memasak, bahkan ia sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, namun karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang tidak tahu asal usulnya dari mana, ayahnya merasa bahwa Sakura tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke.

"Ayah tunggu jawabanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku, lalu pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan istrinya dan juga anak bungsunya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Tanya Mikoto. Pemuda itu menggeleng lalu pergi menuju mobil mewah miliknya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo, Hinata.. Shion..",Sapa gadis berambut merah muda kepada kedua gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Balas Shion sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sakura menyimpan tas selempang miliknya diatas meja, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum ketika dirinya melihat sang kekasih yang baru datang dari arah pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya riang, gadis cantik itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk didepan.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Sakura, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Sakura merasakan ada hal aneh dengan kekasihnya ini. Sasuke terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke. Ia menepis tangan Sakura yang berada dikeningnya.

Mata onyx milik pemuda itu melirik kearah lain, dan bertatapan dengan gadis cantik berambut indigo, Hinata. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya sendu.

Sebenarnya gadis Hyuga itu sudah tahu tentang perjodohannya dengan Sasuke, namun ia bertekad tidak akan menerimanya karena Sasuke sendiri adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya.

Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi, Sakura akhirnya kembali ketempat duduknya yang sebangku dengan Shion. Sedangkan Sasuke sebangku dengan pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto.

Selama jam pelajaran, gadis pink itu selalu memperhatikan Sasuke, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Sasuke pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat, tak terasa kini bel pulang telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid akhirnya berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, kecuali pemuda berambut raven yang kini masih berada dikelasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, mau pulang bersama?" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu menolaknya, karena beralasan akan ada urusan dulu. Gadis merah muda itu tentunya kecewa, sejak pagi, istirahat, bahkan kini pulang, pemuda itu tak berbicara padanya sama sekali.

Hal ini membuatnya kecewa, ia berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Namun kembali ditepisnya pikiran negatif itu karena gadis itu yakin Sasuke akan terus bersamanya.

"Sakura!" Gadis itu tersentak ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk.

"Shion! Kau membuatku terkejut!" Keluhnya. Shion hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah! Kita pulang bersama yuk?" Ajak Shion, Sakura pun menyetujui ajakkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme, kenapa tidak pulang bersama Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Kini mereka sedang berjalan kearah toilet karena Naruto yang meminta Sasuke mengantarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe!" Jawab pemuda itu ketus. Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Dasar Teme! Aku masuk dulu, kau tunggu disini Teme!" Perintah Naruto sambil masuk kedalam toilet itu, namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda berisik itu kembali.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto kembali lagi.

"Ahaha, tidak Teme! Aku cuma ingin menitipkan ini padamu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu gelang milikku, aku tak ingin gelang itu nanti kebasahan." Jawab Naruto, lalu setelah itu ia pun kembali masuk kedalam toilet.

Sasuke memegang benda aneh yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Sebuah gelang berwarna coklat polos dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk hati.

"Ck, apa bagusnya gelang ini?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa sambil menatap gelang tersebut.

Dan seketika itu juga Hinata melihat dirinya yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok.

"Ah! Itu Sasuke-kun!" Batinnya. Ia mendekati pemuda itu berniat untuk membahas soal perjodohannya. Namun seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah benda yang sangat familiar bagi dirinya.

"G-gelang itu!" Batinnya sambil menatap pemuda itu terus.

"Ya tuhan! J-jadi selama ini.. Sasuke-kun adalah cinta pertamaku!" Batinnya lagi dengan tidak percaya.

Dengan segera gadis itu mendekati Sasuke yang masih asyik memegang benda yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Hinata.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis hyuga itu.

"A-apakah… G-gelang itu milik Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu tidak sabar.

"Ini-" Baru saja ia ingin menjawabnya, Naruto sudah kembali dari toilet, dan memanggilnya.

"Teme! Lho? Hinata-chan, kenapa ada disini?" Ucap pemuda itu ketika menyadari bahwa ada Hinata disana.

"Sudahlah, dobe! Kita pergi." Sebenarnya Sasuke malas bertemu dengan Hinata, dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Hinata-chan! Kami pamit dulu." Pamit Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya duluan.

Sedangkan Hinata termenung. Dirinya kini tahu siapa cinta pertamanya itu. Ia memflashback masa kecilnya ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja memberikannya sebuah gelang couple, dan dari situlah dirinya pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu menunggu anak laki-laki yang memberikannya sebuah gelang kepadanya dibawah pohon Sakura, tempat ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Namun anak laki-laki itu tak kunjung muncul. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan siapa nama laki-laki itu, namum bahkan hingga sekarang Hinata tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Hinata mendesah pelan, ia tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan cinta pertamaku." Ucapnya. Tapi, yang ia ingat, anak laki-laki itu tidak memiliki rambut hitam yang sama dengan Sasuke. Yang ia ingat adalah rambut pirangnya.

"Haah! Sudahlah! Yang penting kau sudah menemukan cinta pertamamu itu!" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kini, Hinata akan melakukan hal apapun agar pemuda itu menjadi miliknya, termasuk merebutnya dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Sakura!" Tekadnya. Dan tidak ada alasan lain kan, untuk menolak perjodohan mereka? Hinata dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya lalu ia menelpon seseorang.

"Hallo, ayah! Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu." Ucapnya dan ia segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Dirinya menerawang, betapa ia ingin sekali memeluk Sakuranya, mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun ia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Hufftt.." Ia mendesah pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar miliknya diketuk. Dengan malas pemuda itu membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu? Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika melihat bahwa ibunyalah yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang! Keluarga Hyuga akan berkunjung kesini." Jawab ibunya.

"Tapi ibu-"

"Sudahlah cepat! Ibu tunggu dibawah! Jangan kecewakan ayahmu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung.

30 menit kemudian, pemuda itu sudah bersiap. Ia lalu segera memakai jas hitam miliknya, pemuda itu berkaca memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sudah berpenampilan rapih.

"Sasuke! Cepat nak, kami sudah menunggumu dibawah." Teriakkan ibunya dari luar kamarnya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya namun suara dering ponsel miliknya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera membuka ponselnya, disana terdapat panggilan dari kekasih merah mudanya.

Sasuke ingin menjawab panggilan tersebut, namun lagi-lagi ibunya memanggil dirinya. Segera saja Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menyimpannya didalam jas hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Sakura, ia termenung. Dirinya tak tahu kenapa kekasihnya itu kini seakan menghindari dirinya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanyanya sendiri. Ia mencoba kembali menelpon Sasuke, namun nomor kekasihnya itu tidak aktif. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelpon Sasuke, ia juga mengirimkan beberapa pesan yang diantaranya menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Huuft! Sudahlah, Sakura! Mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang punya urusan yang penting." Ucapnya menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Besok Sasuke-kun pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lagi, lalu ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura!" Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis pink itu kemudian berjalan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia melihat neneknya yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Nenek? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada neneknya itu.

"Nenek sudah membuatkan makan malam spesial untukmu, Sakura." Jawab sang nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam." Sakura tersenyum melihat neneknya begitu perhatian dan sayang sekali padanya.

Sejak kecil, ia diurus oleh neneknya yang bernama nenek Chiyo. Orang tuanya sedang sibuk bekerja diluar negri, sehingga mereka tak dapat mengurus Sakura dengan baik. Maka dari itu, orangtuanya menitipkan anak bungsunya itu kepada sang nenek. Sedangkan anak sulungnya ia bawa karena sudah dewasa.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Sakura belum tahu bagaimana wajah orangtuanya, dan juga ia harus menerima diejek oleh orang lain bahwa Sakura tidak punya orangtua dan menyebutnya anak terlantar. Namun Sakura tak pernah mendengar semua ejekkan orang lain, ada sahabatnya dan juga Sasuke yang selalu menjaga Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo bahkan menyembunyikan sebuah fakta, yang tak lain adalah bahwa Sakura adalah anak dari keluarga Haruno, keluarga yang juga paling dihormati selain Uchiha dan juga Hyuga. Alasannya karena orangtua Sakura ingin putri bungsunya itu mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang benar-benar mencintainya, bukan karena Sakura adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat.

Nenek Chiyo juga berkata bahwa orangtua Sakura sudah meninggal, membuat gadis merah muda itu sedih. Namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya masih ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tampak cantik dengan menggunakan sebuah drees selutut berwarna ungu, dengan motif bunga-bunga dibagian dadanya. Gadis cantik itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada dihadapannya itu. Dalam hatinya ia memuji penampilan Sasuke yang sangat tampan sekali malam ini.

"Sasuke? Ayo duduk." Perintah Mikoto pada putranya. Sasuke lalu terduduk, dihadapannya sudah berada Hinata yang menatapnya malu-malu. Dan itu membuatnya muak.

Kemudian keluarga Uchiha dan juga keluarga Hyuga itu pun melangsungkan acara makan malam bersamanya. Setelah acara tersebut selesai, pemuda berambut raven itu hendak beranjak dari duduknya, tapi ia dihentikan oleh suara ayahnya.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana? Duduk!" Perintah ayahnya dengan tegas. Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya kesal, ia pun kembali duduk.

"Kami datang kesini karena putri kami, Hinata akan memberikan jawaban atas perjodohan ini." Ucap ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga. Fugaku mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk berbicara.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berfikir pasti gadis Hyuga itu akan menolak perjodohan yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Karena ia adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya, Sakura.

"A-aku.. Aku m-menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap Hinata. Semua yang berada disana tersenyum senang mendengarnya, kecuali Sasuke yang masih terkejut atas ucapan Hinata tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata!" Marah pemuda itu sambil menggebrak meja. Hinata tentu saja terkejut, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata, cepat kejar Sasuke," Gadis lavender itu mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Fugaku. Gadis itu segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Teriaknya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap tajam gadis yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini, Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Karena aku mencintamu!" Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan lantang. Mata onyx milik pemuda itu sukses melebar.

"Kau gila! Aku ini sudah mempunyai kekasih! Bahkan kekasihku adalah sahabatmu sendiri!" Sasuke membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu! Yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu, Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya bahwa gadis pendiam seperti Hinata bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia tak menjawab perkataan gadis itu, kini ia berjalan meninggalakan Hinata.

Tapi, Sasuke kembali dibuatnya terkejut. Ketika Hinata memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Ia semakin tak percaya melihatnya.

"Kumohon terima diriku dan akhiri hubunganmu dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak tahu darimana asal usulnya itu!" Perintah Hinata sambil tetap memeluk Sasuke.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini, Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Hinata yang semakin mempererat pelukannya itu. Namun dengan sekali hentakkan pemuda Uchiha itu dapat melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Pergi dari sini!" Perintah pemuda itu, dirinya tak bisa menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke pergi tanpa Hinata yang berusaha menahannya.

'Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke-kun!' Batinnya sambil mengacak rambut panjang indigonya. Gadis itu mendengus lalu segera kembali kedalam ruangan keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Hinata yang menurutnya sangat nekat itu. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengatakan bahwa gadis itu mencintai dirinya? Pikir Sasuke.

Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan segera menyalakan ponselnya itu. Dirinya terkejut ketika mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan juga beberapa pesan yang semua itu berasal dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ucapnya menyesal. Ia ingin menelpon balik Sakura, namun dirinya sadar bahwa ini sudah malam. Kekasih merah mudanya itu pasti sudah tidur, batinnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, dan akan menjelaskan hal ini kepada Sakura nya ketika ia sudah berada disekolah. Dengan cepat Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap berharap ia akan memimpikan Sakura nya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, Sakura kini suda siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia bercermin merapikan pakaiannya sejenak lalu segera meningglkan kamar miliknya itu.

"Nenek! Sakura berangkat dulu." Pamit Sakura kepada Nenek Chiyo yang sedang berada didapur.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura!" Nenek Chiyo menahan cucu nya itu agar tak pergi dulu.

"Nenek membuat onigiri kesukaanmu!" Ia memberikan sebuah kotak makan kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, nek! Kalau begitu Sakura pergi dulu." Nenek Chiyo mengangguk, ia kemudian terus menatap punggung cucu nya yang semakin jauh hingga menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Haah.. Sampai kapan aku akan menutupinya terus?" Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya Sakura tahu yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya lagi, ia bertekad akan membongkar semua rahasia yang ditutup rapat-rapat olehnya.

Nenek Chiyo tidak tahan jika ia mendengar cacian dari oranglain kepada Sakura yang menyebutnya anak haram. Ia akan membuat seluruh dunia terkejut dengan siapa sebenarnya gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald juga wajahnya yang cantik bernama Sakura. Atau bahkan kini nama gadis itu berubah menjadi 'Haruno Sakura'.

.

Diluar rumah, Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap kotak bekal yang dibuat oleh nenek kesayangannya itu. Ketika ia sudah berada diluar pagar rumahnya, dirinya terkejut ketika mendengar suara klakson dari arah belakangnya.

Sebuah mobil mewah kini berhenti dibelakangnya, Ia tahu bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil milik kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ucapnya dengan nada riang. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura.." Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan semalam.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa ada disini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah imut.

"Menjemputmu." Sakura sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban singkat dari kekasihnya itu, namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura menaiki mobil miliknya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya asal, sejak malam dirinya tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Setelah itu, dirinya keluar dari dalam mobil dan menuju kekelasnya. Tapi ia sempat bertemu dengan Shion yang menyapa kearahnya.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" Sapa gadis berambut pirang itu. Hinata tidak menjawab sapaan dari sahabatnya itu, membuat Shion keheranan melihatnya. Dengan santai Hinata melewati sahabatnya itu.

Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Ya, itu mobil Sasuke. Gadis Hyuga itu terus memperhatika mobil tersebut hingga akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil itu lalu disusul oleh Sakura.

Hal itu membuat Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Ucap Sakura pada kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Itu wajar karena kau adalah kekasihku." Jawabnya sambil menarik pinggang Sakura agar semakin dekat dengannya, membuat wajah cantik Sakura menjadi merona merah.

Gadis pink itu menundukkan kepalanya malu, namun ia sadar bahwa kini banyak orang yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Emm, Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kita kekelas saja." Ajak Sakura. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengangguk, tangannya yang semula berada dipinggang gadis itu berpindah mengenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

'Akan ku singkirkan gadis merah muda itu!" Batinnya sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya memisahkan Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Ia terus berfikir hingga mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya, setelah itu ia memotret sepasang kekasih itu dan mengirimkan gambar hasil potretannya kepada calon ibu mertua nya, Mikoto.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada diatap sekolah. Mereka saling menyuapi onigiri yang dibuatkan oleh Nenek Chiyo tadi. Hinata membiarkan Sasuke bersenang-senang dulu dengan gadisnya itu, Hinata bersumpah bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke dapat menemui Sakura. Dilain waktu, mungkin Sakura sudah akan pergi menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Gadis lavender itu kembali menyeringai, kemudian ia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah enak, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia menyuapi Sasuke onigiri buatan neneknya.

"Sangat." Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang menyuapi Sakura.

"Nenek memang paling hebat membuat onigiri." Ucap Sakura, ia kembali tertawa. Namun pemuda itu tidak ikut tertawa, ia malah asyik menatap Sakura yang sedang memakan onigirinya.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiam diatap sekolah, mereka akhirnya kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto begitu terkejut ketika Hinata mengirimkannya sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura.

"Ternyata Sasuke masih juga menemui Sakura." Ucapnya.

Sementara Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan sang istri langsung mengambil ponsel istrinya tersebut. Ia menggeram kesal melihat foto tersebut.

"Dia rupanya sangat berani." Ucapnya kesal. Mikoto hanya mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, seluruh murid bergegas membereskan peralatan bawaannya masing-masing, begitu pun dengan gadis cantik bermata emerald.

Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya diiringi dengan delikan tajam dari Hinata yang kesal melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku antar kau pulang." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada memerintah. Sakura tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk, mereka kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Namun Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hinata yang masih terduduk diam dibangku nya.

"Lho? Hinata kau tidak pulang?" Tanya gadis pink itu dengan lembut. Hinata melirik tajam kearahnya, kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada mereka. Sedangkan Sakura menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke mengenggam erat tangan gadisnya lalu membawanya pergi dari kelas mereka.

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir sekolahnya, Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura agar masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tapi sebuah mobil mewah lainnya tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memincingkan matanya, ia tentunya mengenali mobil mewah tersebut. Ya, itu mobil milik ayahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat, ia khawatir ayahnya akan memberitahu soal perjodohannya dengan Hinata.

Namun yang keluar dari mobil tersebut bukanlah ayahnya, melainkan anak buah keluarga Uchiha. Anak buah tersebut adalah suruhan ayahnya sendiri.

Kabuto, anak buah tersebut menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, tuan menyuruh saya untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Kabuto. Sasuke terkejut begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya? Aku akan mengantarkan kekasihku terlebih dahulu." Jawab pemuda raven itu kesal.

"Maaf tapi Ini perintah dari tuan." Ucap Kabuto. Sasuke termenung antara akan mengantarkan Sakura atau menuruti perintah Kabuto, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tangannya menjadi hangat.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak apa. Sebaiknya kau menuruti perintah ayahmu." Ucap Sakura dengan tulus, tangannya memegang erat tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu, Sakura." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum, membuat hati Sasuke terasa nyaman.

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke, Sakura menangguk. Pemuda itu pun segera memasukki mobil ayahnya, sedangkan mobil miliknya dibawa oleh anak buah yang lainnya.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Sakura dan juga halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi, gadis merah muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia kecewa dengan kejadian tadi.

Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya mencari ilmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik mobil miliknya, ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat anak buah keluarga Uchiha itu berhasil menghalangi Sasuke untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya.

"Paman Fugaku pasti sudah melihat foto yang kukirimkan itu. Dengan begitu pasti ia akan berusaha memisahkan Sasuke-kun dengan gadis merah jambu itu." Ucapnya riang, ia masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
